


"X" is for "Extra-normal"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex as Jean Grey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe - not canon compliant, Astra as Wolverine, Cat as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde, F/F, F/M, Hank/J'onn as Professor X, James as Beast/Hank McCoy, Kara as Cyclops, Lucy as Storm, Project Cadmus (mentioned), Senator Miranda Crane as Sen. Rober Kelly, Winn as Iceman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or the General Danvers/X-Men fusion AU that nobody asked for or wanted





	1. Women X

******

Astra sat up with a groan, her head was still pounding, and she wondered what had happened this time, she already had enough gaps in her memory as it was

"Easy," a voice soothed, she stiffened as a hand rested on her shoulder "easy," the woman continued "I know you can heal from practically anything but even you have limits, Astra"

"Who are you?" she grumbled out "how do you know my name?" she weakly opened her eyes, focusing on a young woman standing over her

"My name is Alex," the woman introduced herself "Alex Danvers, do you remember me?" Astra grimaced "I know its hard, you always come back a little fuzzy after an injury like that," Alex continued "Winn, can you get me some ice?" she asked someone Astra couldn't see, there was a snort in response

"'Get you some ice'?" a man's voice laughed "geez, Danvers, have you _met_ me, I'm Iceman, man!"

"Winn!"

"Right, right, sorry," Astra felt a hand on her forehead and a strange cooling sensation, as if the owner of the hand was somehow just _making_ their hand cold

 _'Mutant,'_ she thought suddenly _'mutant, ice, Winn! That's it! Winn...Winn...Winn...Schott!'_ OK, that was good, next name _'Alex Danvers...Danvers...Kara!'_ she jerked up suddenly

"Whoa! Whoa!" Winn exclaimed "geez! I hate it when you do that!"

"Wha-where am I?" Astra frowned as she felt something cold and metallic brush against her chest. She fumbled and picked up the small metallic object hanging off her neck

A pair of dog tags. That was strange, she didn't remember being in the military. She suddenly had a flash. Being submerged in a tank, needles stabbing at her skin...white hot pain in her bones....a man in a military uniform standing over her...smiling in satisfaction….the sight of him made her angry, furious, filled her with an animalistic, primal rage

"Whoa! Watch the claws! Watch the claws!" Winn yelped

 _'Claws?'_ Astra looked down, jerking back at the sight of the three long metal claws that had seemingly erupted out of her hand

"Easy! Easy!" Alex soothed, gripping her shoulders "easy! Look at me! Look at me!” she urged

"Oh man," Winn moaned "she's having a flashback!"

_”…subject shows a remarkable healing faction…possibly capable of surviving any injury…”_

_”…she could be what Cadmus has been looking for all along…”_

_"…adamantium bonding process was successful…”_

_”…the perfect weapon...”_

_”….wolverine….”_

“ASTRA!!” she jerked back, staring into soft brown eyes “it’s all right,” Alex soothed “you’re safe” she whispered as Astra’s memory started to come back….her sister had been killed…an explosion…everyone assumed dead, even her niece Kara….she had gone berserk, lashing out at the firefighters and the police on the scene…pain in her hands, gunfire…then she’d woken up somewhere else…at Cadmus….they’d experimented on her, warped her mind, turned her into a living weapon….until she escaped…ran into the wilderness, found others like herself…others like…

“Non” she whispered, she leaned down, examining the freshly healed scar on her stomach…she been found by Non, another mutant like herself, a man who could control metal like a living magnet…the self-proclaimed ‘Master of Magnetism’…she’d become close to him, practically his wife, helping him in his dream of a world ruled by mutantkind at the expense of ordinary humans, but then something went wrong, a group of mutants had fought back, siding with the ‘apes’ as Non called them…Kara was among their number, fighting with them…and then…then…Astra was fighting _with_ them, fighting for a different dream, a better dream, a dream where mutants and ordinary humans lived side-by-side in peace and harmony.

Slowly she looked up, becoming aware of the other people in the room…there was Winn standing off in a corner, the self-proclaimed ‘Iceman’ who could generate ice, besides him stood Lucy Lane, Winn's girlfriend, a former Army major who’d been forced out of the military after she’d been exposed as a mutant, Lucy who could control and manipulate the weather, next to her stood Cat Grant, a former media mogul, who’d built a vast media empire by reporting on incredible stories and scandals…until it’d been found out that she got her leads not from ‘credible sources’ but because she could walk through walls.

Besides her was a large, black, panther-like being, James Olsen, a calm and quiet man despite his bestial appearance, who’d rather talk his way out of a bad situation rather than fight. Next to him, huddled close, was Kara, her niece, who had survived the explosion that had killed her parents unharmed, but not unscathed, who now had to wear a set of specially-designed glasses otherwise she’d fire an uncontrollable and contious blast of deadly energy from her eyes

In front of Kara, gripping Astra’s shoulders, was Alex Danvers, adoptive sister of Kara, a mutant herself who could read minds and move objects just by thinking about it, whose family had taken Kara in after Alura died, who’s father had helped her learn how to control her powers when her mutation kicked in

And finally, standing a few feet away, watching all of this, was Hank Henshaw. Once the head of a government-sanctioned team of mutant-hunters, he’d blackmailed Alex’s father, Jeremiah into joining his organization, the Sentinels, using the knowledge that both Kara and Alex were mutants as leverage, but then on a routine mission things went south, Jeremiah had defended the mutant they were hunting, he and Hank had fought, and Hank had ultimately killed Jeremiah, but not before the stress of the fight had caused Hank’s dormant mutation to activate. Suddenly cursed with the ability to hear the thoughts of everyone around him he’d actually _felt_ Jeremiah die.

That had changed Hank permanently, he’d become a different person, his entire worldview had changed, now, instead of seeing mutants as an ‘us or them’ issue, he began to envision a world where the two sides could peacefully co-exist. He began to recruit other mutants to help make this vision a reality, starting with Alex Danvers and her sister, who became his first ‘students’ as it were, then Kara’s boyfriend James, then one of his old military contacts, Lucy, then Cat Grant, then Winn Schott Jr.

And finally Astra herself

“Welcome back” Alex chuckled as Astra slowly looked up at her, at the woman she’d fallen in love with, because Hank didn’t just make them all a fighting force, he’d made them a family, and together they’d fight for both human and mutant alike

“It’s good to be back” Astra replied, smiling

“Non really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Winn asked

“If you’d call getting impaled by half a truck a ‘number’, then yeah” Lucy muttered, an uneasy chuckle went through the group

“You rest now, Astra,” Hank encouraged “in the meantime, Alex, Kara, Cerebro just picked up another signature, a strong one,” he began “why don’t you go check it out?”

“Will do, boss” Kara grinned at him and saluted

“Be careful” Astra called out as they turned to leave

“Always are!” Alex called back, Astra had to chuckle, they were mutants, _homo superior_ , but they were also, above all else, a family

**END**


	2. Registration today, gas chambers tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's an update to X is for Extra-normal, although this isn't a direct sequel, the way I'm envisioning this is that each chapter is like it's own individual story in this fusion AU, so, aside from Chapter One, you don't have to read them in sequence.
> 
> Now, as for the X-Men side of the story, this story borrows aspects from both the films (specifically the first film) and the Ultimate-verse (Earth-1610), so in this world Magneto/Non is a terrorist who's launched several attacks on humans, the Sentinels, instead of being giant robots, are a government-sanctioned black ops team created to hunt down any and all mutants, it just feels more realistic to me, same with the X-Men themselves, Hank's X-Men are less "mutant superheroes" and more "mutant resistance cell", so no fancy spandex uniforms, just street clothes, no X-jet, not even a school per se
> 
> Anyway, hope that makes sense, and now onwards!

******

**Washington, D.C., closed meeting of Congress to discuss the Mutant Issue**

"...although scientists have yet identify the specific cause of these mutations, they normally manifest either during the onset of puberty or when the subject is under a great deal stress" Alex took a breath as the projector was turned off, sometimes she hated being the world's foremost authority on mutants and mutant genetics, an authority who everyone else suspected was one hundred percent human, little did they know that not only was she a mutant herself but the second-in-command of what the government had broadly listed as a 'mutant terrorist cell', even though Hank and his students tried their best to stop the _actual_ mutant terrorists out there

"Thank you, Dr. Danvers," Senator Miranda Crane said as she stood up "doctor, isn't true that scientists _have_ in fact identified the source of these mutations, the so-called 'X-gene'?" she asked

"The 'x-gene' is misleading, Senator," Alex began "there is no 'one specific gene' that causes these mutations, instead its spread across the entire human genome, across dozens of different gene sequences" 

"So, then, by your own admission, Doctor, any one of us could manifest these mutations at some point in our lives?" the senator asked

"Possibly, yes" Alex nodded, not liking where Crane was going with this

"Dr. Danvers, I have here in my hand a list of known mutants who were detained by operatives of the Sentinel Program," Crane began "would you read the two highlighted lines please?" frowning, Alex took the paper

"Uh, 'subject demonstrates the ability to alter their physical appearance to resemble any person', 'subject is capable of generating and manipulating fire'." she read

"Thank you, doctor," Crane took the paper back and turned to the assembled members of Congress "ladies and gentlemen, what's to stop these two mutants from, say, impersonating the president, or burning down a school?" she began "in the past two years the attacks by the so-called 'Brotherhood of Mutants' have increased, thousands of people are dying as the result of these attacks, their leader, Non, is threatening us with _extermination_ ," she brandished the paper "we need to know who these people are, where they are, and _what_ they can do. That is why I'm continuing my call for a registration act for any and all mutants living in the United States"

"Senator," Alex called out "not every mutant out there is a terrorist, many just want to be left alone, some even want to help us"

"I assume that you're speaking of the other terrorist group?" Crane asked "the so-called 'X-Men'? Well, tell me, doctor, how do we know that their presence isn't just some stunt that Non and his forces have staged, something to lull us into a false sense of security so that they can take us down from within?" 

"And how do _you_ know, Senator?" one Congressman began "that this registration act of yours isn't just the start of a slippery slope, for all you know the government might end up using this registry to start detaining mutants" he continued, the room suddenly burst into a uproar at that, with various Congressmen shouting at each other

 ** _Give it up, Alex,_** Hank's voice said in her head **_they won't listen, not yet anyway_**

******

"So, how was Washington?" Astra asked

"Terrible, Crane's still pushing her registration act, I heard at the airport that Non's taken credit for another bombing," she flopped down onto the grass next to the other woman with a groan "sometimes I wonder why we keep bothering"

"Because the only alternative to fighting is sitting around waiting for a sentinel squad to knock on our door" Astra answered

"I know," Alex sighed "but sometimes..." Astra chuckled and reached out, lacing her fingers with Alex's

"I know," she said "but think of what we're fighting for, a world where mutants and ordinary people can live side-by-side, where mutant children aren't afraid to go to school every morning, a world where people like James can actually go out on a date with his girlfriend without some bigot throwing a beer bottle at his head, _that's_ what we're fighting for, it's not just 'Hank's' dream, its the dream of _everybody_ who's ever been pushed down or told that they're somehow 'less' than everyone else"

"How come you always know what to say to cheer me up?" Alex wondered "I thought I was the mind-reader in this relationship" Astra just chuckled

"Well, if you don't know the answer to that, then I'd say that you're not as good a mind reader as you claim"

"Sweet-talker"

"I can be, yes," she sat up "come on, it's dinner time, we'd better hurry before Kara eats everything and Winn and Lucy start that weird flirting/throwing snowballs at each other thing they do"

**END**


	3. No place for a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat muses on Carter living with her and Hank's X-Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update to "X" is for "Extra-normal", this chapter came about after I realized if Cat's there then what about Carter? Is he there with them? Well, hopefully this explains that question, and here's some more wordlbuliding, I'm going on the idea that, like in Supergirl cannon, Kara, James, and Winn all worked for Cat at CatCo (all with same jobs) before being recruited by Hank, with Cat being recruited last, also I'm not sure how old Carter is supposed to be, but I'm going to say fourteen, anyway, onwards, more General Danvers and action coming up

******

**St. Edmund's School for Gifted Youth**

Cat Grant sighed as she turned away from the window, staring at her son as he dozed on the old, beat up couch. This was no place for a child, this life, hiding out from murderous Sentinel squads with a group of outlaws in an old abandoned, rundown boarding school in the middle of the redwood forests of Northern California.

But what else could she do? Carter's father was a noted, and vocal, member of various anti-mutant groups, in fact he had been the one to out her as a mutant--very publicly no less--during the divorce, probably as a way to get back at her, so she couldn't leave Carter with him, not while there was even the slightest chance that Carter himself could be a mutant, so far he showed no signs of mutation, and all the blood work that Alex had done (using, admittedly, outdated equipment) showed that he was one hundred percent baseline human.

Carter, of course, didn't see it as being on the run, like most fourteen year olds he still wasn't _exactly_ aware of the dangers involved, and strangely the others proved to be a surprisingly caring and protective family. 'Uncle' James and 'Aunt' Kara were quite possibly the best babysitters Cat had ever used (for one thing if something did happen, James could easily rip the would-be-assaulter in half and Kara could quite literally fry him with her eyes), but it was more than that, Winn and Lucy had both proven to be great playmates for Carter, they were always trying to cheer him up and trying to keep his mind off the fact that they were all in very real danger almost everyday.

The same with Alex, who was possibly the 'fun' aunt of the group, the one who tried to get Carter involved in things, to make him feel useful, as did Hank, who apparently had a family once who had been killed in a mutant terrorist attack (hence why he was once the most-feared Sentinel member out there at one point, ruthlessly hunting down the beings who had killed his wife and daughters). Even Astra, the newest and, frankly, scarcest member to their little band of rebels, was very gentle around Carter, Cat had to smile as she remembered when she'd found them alone in the kitchen one time, with Astra teaching him how to bake, it had been so unexpected of the former Brotherhood member, the one who Cat knew Hank still didn't quite trust even though he could read her mind just as easily as he could read Cat's.

When Cat had confronted the other mutant, threatening to find a way make sure she stayed dead, healing factor or not, if she hurt Carter, Astra had simply smirked and said

_"The one thing I do remember about my time with Cadmus this is: in over twenty-four years I never hurt any kids"_

So in the end, it wasn't the best life, but it was possibly the best family one could ask for.

**END**


	4. Don't Poke the Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Kara deals with James being a mutant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update to the X is for Extra-normal, enjoy! :=)

******

It had started with his fingernails. About a year after joining CatCo, after meeting Kara, James Olsen’s fingernails started to turn black. At first he figured it was maybe a fungal infection, but then his hair started to come in with a vengeance, thicker and rougher than before, he started shaving _everywhere_ and not just his head. Then he got stronger, trying to move the dresser in his apartment had resulted in it flying half way across the room with a crash.

It was then that he realized what was happening

Mutation

He was a mutant

How would he tell Kara? He knew she was a mutant, she’d told him on the first date (the one that Winn had set him up on), he’d been fine with it, he’d known plenty of mutants, an old friend back at the Daily Planet named ‘Clark’ was one, so finding out that if Kara took off her glasses she could vaporize a car with only her eyes was nothing.

Telling her that _he_ was one himself was a different matter

It turned out he didn’t have to tell her

******

“The movie was nice,” Kara commented “don’t you think?” she asked, her red-tinted lenses glinting in the marquee lights “hell-oo! Earth to James?” she waved a hand in front of his face “you OK?” she asked

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he lied, he frowned “hey, Kara?”

“Yeah?” she asked as she looped an arm with his and leaned against him

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“…being a mutant” she stopped, frowning

“It’s not easy,” she began “I mean you hear all those people, especially like Maxwell Lord, who go on these rants about what a danger we all are, and that _hurts_ , but at the same time, this is who I am, I’m a mutant, _homo superior_ , I’m not going to… _pretend_ I’m something else just for other people,” she frowned at him “why do you ask?”

“It’s just…” he began only for something to suddenly slam into them both. There were three of them, a bunch of punks with nothing better to do than beat people up for kicks. He grappled with Thug Number One, while his buddy tore Kara’s purse off, obviously looking for any cash or valuables she might have, finding none, he roughly grabbed her hair and _slammed_ her down onto the ground, dislodging her glasses. James watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, even though he could see the shimmering glow of red light under her eyelids

“Hey, look at this,” Thug Two called out to his buddies, obviously having seen the light under Kara’s eyelids too “chick’s a mutie,” he grinned as he leaned over her “pretty too” he hissed

This time, it was James who saw red

“LEAVE HER ALONE!!!” he roared, throwing Thug One with ease. As he charged the other two, he could feel himself _changing_ , felt his hair suddenly thicken, felt his muscles strengthening. By the time he’d knocked the one standing over Kara away like a ball he’d known he’d changed permanently “Kara, are you OK?” he asked frantically, pleased that his voice hadn’t changed

“My glasses”

“Got ‘em” he quickly found them, grateful that the lenses were still intact, and slipped them on and waited for her reaction as she stared at him. She looked…shocked, but not horrified. Slowly she reached and cupped his cheek

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked

“I didn’t want to scare you,” he replied “how do I look?” he wondered, she frowned and dug around in the scattered contents of her purse, puling out a compact and holding it out “I look like, like a…cat” James realized as he stared at his reflection

“Nah,” Kara grinned, shaking her head “more like a teddy bear”

******

“What are they giggling about?” Astra wondered as she and Alex watched Kara and James talking quietly in the corner

“Who knows,” Alex shrugged “I’m tempted to read Kara’s mind, but I already know what’s in there”

“Yeah,” Astra laughed “teddy bears”


	5. Breakfast at Maggie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Mutants need a place to hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to "X is for "Extra-normal", sorry I've been away for so long, but now I'm back, so enjoy :=)

******

The diner car was small and gleamed sliver in the late-morning light, looking out of place among the large brick buildings on either side of it, a throwback to the more-positive '50s, when everything had new and exciting and the word 'mutant' only existed in comic books and cheesy, B horror movies. Even now, the slight buzz of the neon sign which read 'Maggie's Diner' seemed to have an uplifting quality.

Alex pushed the door of the diner open, looking around as she stepped inside, passing by a woman with green skin and a man who looked like he was part porcupine

"James!" she waved as she spotted the larger mutant (not that James Olsen was hard to miss with the thick black fur covering his body)

"Alex, hey," James stood up and happily wrapped her in a hug as she reached his table "why brings you by so early?" he wondered "you're usually never this early"

"Ugh," Alex groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat down "Astra's decided that I'm starting to lose my edge and decided to put me on a training regimen. I keep telling her that not all of us have a super-fast healing factor" James chuckled, baring his cat-like teeth in a grin

"You know that she's just looking out for you" he grinned

"I know," Alex sighed "but still, ow"

"Hey, Danvers!" they both looked up as Maggie Sawyer, the owner and head chef of the diner came over

"Hey, Mags" Alex grinned

"So, where's that hot girlfriend of yours?" Maggie wondered as she poured each of them a cup of coffee

"No clue, out with Winn I think" Alex answered

"Too bad," Maggie chuckled "she always eats a lot and pays in full, don't have too many like her"

Alex grinned, thinking that her training regiment was worth it to see Astra smile

"Yeah," she agreed "she's one of a kind"

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short, but still I thought it was cute. Action ahead!


End file.
